Geanne G. Surfer Bear
Geanne G. Surfer is one of the ten original Care Bears who first appeared on American Greetings greeting cards in late 1982. Since then, he has made numerous appearances in various forms of Care Bear''media, including movies, TV shows, and books. AppearanceEdit Geanne has green fur with a long blonde wig that matching green four-leaf clover belly badge. In his most recent appearance, she has two dark green blotches on both cheeks. PersonalityEdit Geanne is a fortuitous bear that never seems to run out of good luck. However, this has less to do with the fact that he can create his own four-leaf clovers, and more to do with his exceptionally bright, positive outlook on life. Truly believing that there is no such thing as "bad luck", the fortunate fellow tries to help others by improving the power of their own self-confidence and removing all doubt from their heart. She speaks with an Irish accent in both the 1995 ''The Wonder Pets Movie''and 2012's ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot series, but has an American accent in all other appearances. Wonder Pets AnimatedseriesEdit The Land Without Feelings''Edit Geanne makes her animated debut in the very first Wonder Pets 1993 television special, Animated Wonder Pets in the Land Without Feelings . After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up to Tenderheart and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings Animated Wonder Pets Battle the Freeze Machine''Edit In the follow-up to the original TV special, Good Luck is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine ''The Wonder Pets Movie''Edit When a boy named Nicholas makes a pact with a magic book possessed by an evil female Spirit to have great magic power, she tricks him into concocting a spell that will remove all caring from the world. When the Care Bear's home of Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart due to the massive drop in caring energy around the world, Geanne and Greg stay behind to try and fix things while the others travel to Earth to stop the Spirit themselves. After finally getting Greg's teleporter device working, (with a little luck), the two join the rest of the bears and their new allies, the Care Bear Cousins, in the final confrontation. The Care Bears Movie Wonder Pets TV seriesEdit Good Luck makes only one speaking appearance in DiC's Care Bears television series when he and the other bears have to help a girl named Millie, who believes she is jinxed. After giving her a "lucky charm" inside box, he tells her it will improve her luck, but only if she doesn't open. After her luck begins to improve over time, she is able to do things she couldn't before, and it is only then that Good Luck tells her she can look inside, and finds only a picture of herself, meaning she had created her own luck the whole time. Lucky Charm He would later be seen only in background cameos, such as when the Care Bears planned a comedy show to cheer up Cheer Bear and Grumpy Bear, The Last Laugh, and when the bears met the villainous Strato Nefarious, who was stealing the stars from the sky. The Night the Stars Went Out Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Surfers Category:Characters who wear Flowers Category:Wonder pet Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Team Heroes